In Your Dreams
by crematosis
Summary: Light wakes up in the middle of the night to find L dreaming about him. But Light doesn't realize that he's also been dreaming about L. L/Light


A/N: This is another one-shot. I've been obsessed with sleeping and dreams recently since I haven't been getting much of either. So…my characters are doing it for me. I present to you another fic about L and Light in bed.

Disclaimer: I don't own L…or Light.

Light woke up in the middle of the night, puzzled about what he was doing awake. He didn't get much time in bed and he wasn't about to waste it. He shut his eyes again.

A tiny whimper.

Light opened one eye. So that's what had woken him up. L again. L, denying him sleep until he was ready to collapse and then waking him up in the middle of the night with his bad dreams. Ugh.

Light sighed and eyed the chain connecting them. What he wouldn't do to buy a little freedom from the stupid thing, maybe walk out onto the balcony and get some air or a snack from the kitchen. But that would be suspicious.

Light risked a glance at the sleeping genius beside him, curled up tightly in the fetal position, a look of pain on his face. L whimpered again.

With an aggravated groan, Light put a hand on L's shoulder and started shaking him. "It's just a bad dream, Ryuuzaki. Come on, wake up."

Light was startled when L's hand shot out and grabbed onto his wrist, L's nails digging into his arm. "You will not take him from me," L rasped.

Light struggled to pull his arms away. "Let go, Ryuuzaki! You're just dreaming."

"Kira will not win," L murmured. He shifted slightly in his sleep and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

Light was disgusted now. His hand was way too close to L's mouth for comfort. L better not start sucking on him too! And how the hell was L sleeping through all this? Light struggled harder.

L's grip tightened and he stroked Light's arm with his other hand, letting his thumb fall from his mouth. "Kira will not take Raito-kun from me," L said softly.

Wait, what?

Light lifted his other arm and pried his wrist away from L. "What are you going on about, Ryuuzaki?" he asked irritably.

L let out a discontented noise and rolled over to grasp at Light again.

Light let out a squeak of surprise as L latched onto the front of his shirt. "Stop that!" Light growled.

L pulled Light in closer and buried his face into Light's shoulder. "Mmn." L curled his body tightly around Light's. "Raito-kun," L purred.

Light's arms were effectively trapped to his side so he couldn't push L away, but he tried to wiggle out of L's grasp. "Goddamn it, I'm not your teddy bear. Let go!"

L remained asleep, his warm breath against Light's neck and shoulder. His hands clenched and unclenched as he nuzzled against Light happily.

Light struggled against L, but L seemed to have an iron grip. At last, Light gave up and fell into an exhausted sleep.

Light woke up later that morning, feeling well-rested and happy to start the day. See, L really should let him sleep more. It made him more efficient. Wait…wait, something was wrong.

Light yelped as L's grip tightened around his waist. "Get the hell off!" Light shrieked.

L looked amused, waking up to find Light flailing and screeching so dramatically.

"Is something wrong, Raito-kun? Did you see an insect, perhaps?"

"Get off!" Light growled. "I'm sick of being molested in my sleep."

L sighed and stretched luxuriously.

Light took the opportunity and darted away as far as the chain would let him.

L eyed Light quizzically. "Is something wrong, Raito-kun?"

"Yes!" Light snapped. "You kept going on about how Kira was taking me away from you last night and then you grabbed onto me and wouldn't let go."

"That makes sense," L murmured. "If you really truly are Kira, that part of you that is Kira is destroying the innocent Raito-kun that is also part of you."

"The hell is wrong with you?" Light demanded. "That doesn't make any sense at all. Even less sense than you grabbing onto me last night. I am not your teddy bear, damn it! Don't do it again."

L smiled cryptically. "We can't argue with our dream selves, Raito-kun. I cannot help but wish you were not Kira, just as you cannot help but wish to be my companion."

Light's jaw dropped. "Huh?"

"I was observing you last night. Raito-kun was sad that once the case ended, we would be separated and he wished he could continue working with me forever, being that we make such a good pair."

"I didn't say that!" Light roared.

"No, you didn't. Your dream self did. But it mirrors our conscious selves. So whether or not you agree, we are very much alike and that makes us a good team. Correct?"

"I guess," Light muttered sulkily.

L smiled softly. 'I really do wish Raito-kun was not Kira. If we had met under different circumstances, we would have formed an admirable friendship. We are certainly well matched intellectually. But as it is, there is too much at stake for me to become close to you. Kira would use anything he found out about me to his advantage and my detriment."

"You wouldn't have met me if not for the Kira case," Light snarled. "You're a social outcast. You don't make friends, even if they are a match for you."

"I suppose that's one upside to Kira's reign of terror," L murmured thoughtfully. "I've been forced to expose myself."

"Don't say it like that," Light growled.

L blinked. "Hmn? I can't deny that I've left myself exposed to Kira's attack. I've had to reveal myself to too many people. But it couldn't be helped." L glanced down at his toes as he wiggled them on the carpet. "I've been thinking, Raito-kun. If you are indeed cleared of all suspicion, I would like you to assist me in some of my other cases."

"That's a big if," Light said doubtfully.

"It can be accomplished if we work hard enough," L murmured. He awkwardly wrapped an arm around Light's shoulder and pulled him close. "This is your motivation," he said softly. He leaned in and brought his lips to Light's.

Light was startled, but his body refused to move, to push L away and demand what he was thinking. He was frozen in place. Light felt his eyes slid shut as L gently parted his lips and caressed Light's tongue with his own.

The kiss seemed to last forever, but eventually L pulled his head back and broke the connection. L chewed his thumb and looked at Light concernedly.

Light was beyond confused. "Wha-what just happened?" he asked shakily.

L smiled faintly. "If you agree to be my companion, this is what we will do to occupy our free time. I am making sure Raito-kun knows what he is agreeing to."

"Oh," Light murmured.

L's smile broadened. "If we manage to find the real Kira, we may be able to do this a lot more often." He leaned in again to kiss Light.

This time, Light was able to respond. He cupped his hands around L's face and kissed back.

L broke the kiss, looking slightly out of breath. "So, Raito-kun agrees?"

Light nodded. "I can't argue with my dream self, right? It wants to be your companion."

"I do as well," L murmured contentedly. "Come, Raito-kun, let's get to work. We must clear your name."

Light smiled broadly. "Awesome. I can't wait until I'm finally cleared."


End file.
